Fear
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: What happen when your worst nightmare come true. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A; I wrote most of the near christmas but never posted, but today I was going threw my old stories and came across this one. So I clean it up a bit and here I am now posting it. So tell what you think of it.**

* * *

10:32pm- Dinah on sweeps in a very, very, very dark alley.

"What do you see?" Oracle said.

"I'm lucky to see the ground in front of me." Dinah said.

"Sorry, but huntress had other plans." Oracle said reading her computer trying to figure out where Dinah is.

"Where did she say she was going?" Dinah wonder.

"She didn't."

"Oh."

"Ok, Dinah you need to take a left right now." Oracle told her.

Dinah looked left nothing but a wall was there. " Oracle there in no left I'm turning right." Dinah walked slowly into the darkness. Dinah walk to the end of the alley, and was about to turn around when she thinks she see something or someone.

"Hello is someone there?" Dinah yelled out into the air. The darkness starts to move towards her. Dinah can now see it's a man.

" Your one of them." he says out loud.

"One of them? What!" Dinah asks confused.

" You know and soon you'll be nothing," he said, Dinah slowly steps back in fear. " Sorry gotto go." she says running off.

"They all run at first." he said walking after her.

Dinah run back the way she came but took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up running into a fence. " Just great get lost when a mad man after you." Dinah says out loud.

"I been called a lot of thing... a mad man now that a first." the man says standing at the beginning of the alley.

As of hearing his voice Dinah starts to climes the fence.

Seeing Dinah chiming the fence he pulls out a dart gun." you know, know ones ever gotten a way." he says lining up the dart gun gun. " Hope you had a good life." and he shoots it at Dinah neck. Just as Dinah gets to the top she feel a sting " Damn." she says right before she fall off the fence into darkness.

* * *

7:51am-Helena enter the clock tower-

"Tell me you see Dinah!" Barbara frantically says.

"No, why what wrong!" Helena asks

" Last night I sent her on a sweep and she never came home."

"Well she didn't call anything." Helena said getting a little worried but not trying to show it.

" No, nothing, last I heard of her was at 11:40 and after nothing." Barbara said " and two minutes late her tracking device was turn off." Barbara said showing her on the computer.

"Why didn't you call me?" Helena asked angrily.

" Your COM was turn off! Alfred and I when looking are self but found nothing." she said just as anger.

" Alright she was last heard of on four and third right. All start there." Helena said and took off.


	2. finding her

Sorry for the year long wait!

I would like to thanks piperhalliwellfanforever for reminding me of this story-

Ok, this chapter kinda suck, but I'm hoping chapter 3 turns out better.

* * *

8:21AM-Forth and third/ Alley-

Helena entered the alley, cautiously, looking for any since of a struggle. But from the looks of thing's Helena couldn't tell if the alley was a mess because of a struggle or that just how it always looked?

"Hey, pretty thing." A voice rang out.

Helena turns to see a homeless man laying in a brown box he looked about 50,or so, he was pointing at her. She took a deep calming breath, before walking over to him. " Hey, have you seen a young girl about 5'4, long blonde hair, around here?"

The homeless man, smiles, a toothless grin. " As a matter of fact I have." The homeless man alcohol breath was so intense Helena had to take a step down. Helena look at the homeless man "living area" she could see two empty bottles of god know what and what could either have been a cat or rat and weather it was alive or not that was anyone guess. " When did you see her?"

"I don't remember." He said.

" Look old guy I really need to find my friend, she could be in big trouble and knowing her she is."

The homeless men look up at her with a smirk on his face. "I pretty sure for 20 bucks my memory will magically come back." He said.

Even those she wanted too, she didn't have time to beat the crap out of the old man, so, she'll pulled out her wallet and threw 20 bucks at him. "Where did you see her?" She hissed.

" At the end of the alley over." He said. " Oh, you might want to think about getting that poor girl some help, when I saw her she was pretty drunk, passed out right in the trash." He added/ yelled because as soon as Helena heard the world alley over she was out of there.

"Dinah!" she yelled but no reply. She looked around, and then she remembered the old man said something about trash. Helena ran over to the biggest pile of trash and started looking threw it. "Dinah!" she yelled and again no reply, but then Helena saw something move of the corner of the eye, she swam/ran over to it. She threw two-trash bags out of her way, and as soon she did, she saw a hand. She grab the hand and then slowly pulled it toward her, soon she was able too see the rest of her young friend. Helena took note of her friend, she had a large cut of her forehead but that was probably from when she fell, she was dirty and a little pale, but then that she looked okay. Helena now knowing that it was safe to move Dinah, went to pick her up but stop noticing how cold she feel. Helena took off her coat and rapped it around Dinah. " Kid, you got to start wearing warmer clothing." She wasn't sure if her young friend could heard her or not but just in case Helena wanted Dinah to know that she was there and that she was safe.


	3. I'll get back to you on the chapter name

Notes: ha, I bet you can't believe it I'd update, sorry again too so long, life got in the way.

So, this is chapter three. I'm not sure what I'd think about it, you tell me!

Oh, I almost forgot, everything in Italic is someone thoughs.

* * *

What woke Dinah wasn't the blinding light that hurt her eyes too much, or the ever so annoying drums pounding away in her head

What woke Dinah wasn't the blinding light that hurt her eyes too much, or the ever so annoying drums pounding away in her head, no, it was their voices. She couldn't make out a word they were saying because of the little monkey that was using her brain as a jungle gym but she knew they were talking about her. She shifted a little, that when she realized her mistakes because the pain she was feeling before was all cupcakes and rainbows to the pain she was feeling now. A moan escapes her lips, which alerts the two other women that she awoke.

"I think she waking up?!" Helena said, staring down at Dinah. She'd never admit it, but she felt guilty for Dinah getting hurt, she was the one supposed to be out there but some kid. _But this wasn't some kid, it Dinah._ She told herself a hundred times.

Dinah open her eyes before closed them again; she momentarily forgot about the painful blinding light. "AH… turn the light off." Her voice was thick from sleep. She heard a few footsteps and then a moment later a voice said. " There off." She opened her eye, slowly.

"How do you feel?" Dinah felt someone start to stroke her hair; it felt good. Before she knew it her eyes felt heavy again, she tried but couldn't keep them open and so she was a sleep once again.

"Dinah? Honey did you heard me?" Barbara looked down to see the young girl had fallen sleep. Barbara pulled a blanket over the girl shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"I think she had a fewer." Barbara said looking at Helena.

_Great, on top of everything else she getting sick_…Helena runs her head through her hair. "It's probably from being out in the cold so long. She was freezing when I found her." Her voice was thick with remorse.

Barbara could tell Helena was feeling guilty about everything, she knew Helena long enough to know when the young women was feeling guilty, or sad, anger or any other emotion. And also Helena hadn't looked her in the eyes once since her brought Dinah back. Barbara looked over at Helena she was standing there watching Dinah, her eyes turned to the sleeping girl. A smile crossed Barbara face, Dinah was changing Helena weather she knew it or not, weather Helena knew or not. Helena was becoming a nicer person, more even temper (well, she working at that one.) but she was still changing and it was all thanks to Dinah. Her eyes turn back to the young women.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs a little more sleep."

"Ya, I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a long pause before either one spoke again. " I'm going to bed it been a long day… wake me if anything happens." Barbara told her.

"Yeah. I think I'm going stay here… keep an eye on everything."


	4. awake

It must be the end of the world! I've update twice in one month! :) This story is my main goal, so, hopeful it will get update faster!

A few notes; honestly this is a filler chapter, sorry guy nothing really big happen.( Well at least not yep! evil laugh...)

Notes part 2; I had an epiphany last saturday, the epiphany was the storyline, becouse to be truthful I couldn't remember the first storyline, I wrote the first chapter back in '06. I racked my brain for hours trying to remember, but never did. So, I read the chapter I had, and came up with storyline hopeful you'll like it.

Notes part 3; I hate, no, I loathe this chapter! NO matter what I did, It just wasn't right. It had to do with detail, ya, nevermind. Okay, you would have had this chapter three or four days ago, but I re-write it all! sorry about the longness!

oh, no, BETA, so all mistake our mine, and since I wrote this chapter mostly around 3 and 5 in the morning, there could be some I didn't see.

* * *

**Early morning (like 4 or 5 am) **

It was one of those rare times when Dinah woke before opening her eyes. She was about to move when the prier night flooded back to her, the sweep, the alley, the man. Every bone, muscle, and tendon stiffened in place. Her heart beat painful in her crest, all the blood in her body rushed to her head. She didn't know what to do? She didn't know where she was? Then she remembered something Helena taught her. She held her breath and listened. _It's quiet_ she thought. _No, no there a noise umm, it sound like a buzz or hum…can it be? _Dinah slowly opened her eyes, and let out a sigh of relive. The buzzing (or bumming) sound was in fact the Delphi, Barbara high tech computer she was at the Clocktower. Her home.

Dinah pulled herself into a sitting position. Her head pounded with a force of a jackhammer, and the adrenaline rush she just experienced didn't help any. "Oh, god." She moaned. Her stomach did a cartwheel, her mouth started to water; she knew what that meant. The teen bolted in the direction of the bathroom. After throwing up what was left in her stomach and more. She sank down on the tile curled up in a ball. She was only going to lie there for a minute to catch her breath, but the cool tile felt good on her hot face, within seconds she was a sleep.

Dinah feel someone shake her shoulder, she ignore it, hoping it would go away. No such luck; the shaking just got harder.

"Five more minutes, Barbara." She mumbles, incoherently. Then she heard someone laugh. She round her eyes open. "Helena?"

"You know kid, from my personal experience the couch is way more comfy then the bathroom floor."

Taking the question literally the teen started to explain herself. " I got sic-" Helena put one finger on the kid lips to stop her " It okay. I understand"

A silence fell over the two friends, but before long Helena noticed Dinah was having a hell of a time keeping her eyes open. " Come on Kid let put you to bed." The older women help the teen to her feet and into her room.

After setting the Teen down on her bed. Helena studied the room; she had been in the room a few times before but never really took a good look at it. It was small; there was a desk with a laptop on it, the laptop had a sticker on the front of it that read **some call it stalking I call it love.** Helena made a mental note to ask about that later. Directly next to the desk was a dresser, across the room was Dinah bed and nightstand sitting on the nightstand next to the alarm clock was the ipod Barbara got her for Christmas. Dinah being Dinah didn't expect to get anything big for Christmas.But Dinah didn't know three very important things. One: Barbara saw Dinah on many occasion goggling at the Ipod. Two: Barbara loves Christmas. Three: The is the most important rule (or at least Helena thinks so) Barbara a shop-a-holic. Well, Christmas came around Barbara gave Dinah the Ipod the girl practically did a flip; she had never seen someone so happy over a music device. Then she hugged everyone in the room before racing off into her room to put songs on the thing. She came out announced that she had 200 songs on the thing, next she flopped down on the couch, plug her white headphone in and listen to all 200 song or at least made a good attempt before Barbara told her to put it up, to rest her ears.

"You don't have a T.V. in here." She said suddenly.

"Ya, there a perfectly good on in there." She pointed to the living room.

"But that in the living room not in here." She pointed her finger's down at the grown to make her point.

"I never needed one in here."

"Ah, now you do." Helena darted out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Teen. A few minutes late Helena walked back into the room with a T.V. in hand. She noticed that Dinah was not in the room.

"Where you got that?" Dinah said, entering the room with a cup in one hand and a bottle of Advil in the other. She placed the cup on her nightstand then fiddled with the bottle.

"Not important." She saw that Dinah was having trouble opening the Advil bottle, swiftly; she seized the bottle out of the young girl hand. " You're the only person I know that can't open a child proof bottle." Any other time the teen would have retaliate back but she was tired, also the pain in her head was pulsating. Helena place three red pills in the girls' hand, and went back to work but don't think Helena didn't noticed the girl lack of reply, she did.

Since Dinah room wasn't properly hooked up for cable, they had to settle for DVD's.

"Elektra or Hell boy?"

"Uh?" she wasn't really awake.

"Movies."

"Elektra."

"Got ya, you like movies where girl kiss some ass that understandable." Helena took the DVD out of the case, and put the DVD in the player. After that she wandered over to Dinah bed. Dinah was just sitting there her eyes were closed she was leaning to one side. Before Helena could wake her, she jumped up out of the blue. Helena grabbed one of Dinah arm's catching her. "Sorry, I thought I was going to fall."

" It's okay, I got you." Helena reassured her. "Let get you under these cover, huh." Helena pulled down the cover on Dinah bed, then crawled to the other side of the bed. " Come on kid laid down." She said patting the empty space on the bed.

"Your going to lay with me?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Ha, you think I was going to sit on the floor the whole time, you sadly mistaken." She lied, sort ya, she didn't want to sit on the floor, but when she woke up and saw Dinah missing she panic this way if the kid gets up again she know it.

Dinah cautiously looked at Helena, before slipping under the covers. A few seconds later Dinah heard a low growl come from Helena "What?"

"I left the DVD remote over they and I just got comfy." Dinah tried to suppress a small fit of giggles.

"Laugh it up kid, laugh it up!"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 Dianh attacker

Sorry, this took so long to update. I just been having writing block lately.

This is a baby chapter, oringally, it was going to be three times as long but I want to update soon and I didn't how long it would take me to finish the rest of the chapter.

* * *

Helena half awake with bed head strolled out of Dinah room, down the stairs, took a left and was in the kitchen. Where she saw a very awake Barbara reading a folder full of paper and drinking her Italian roast coffee.

"I see your up. Some sit. I made you coffee. Black just the way you like it." Barbara gave the second cup of coffee to Helena and padded the chair next to imply Helena to take a seat. Helena sat and made a face at her coffee hoping it was regular coffee not the crap Barbara drinks.

Barbara noticing Helena decided to put the younger women worries at ease. " Don't worries it regular coffee, I even made Alfred wash out the coffer maker so you won't tastes my 'crap' as you call it." In response to Barbara's words Helena took a long, much need, drink of her coffee.

Putting her cup down, " What with the papers."

"Actually pictures." Barbara corrected.

"Okay. What with the pictures?"

"There of Dianh attacker." Barbara put a lager picture out of her folder laying it in front of Helena. Helena eyes locked onto the picture it was of a man mid-20 long brown messy curely hair, his mug shot said he was 5'8 with green eyes and a long scar over his left eye, that he got in a bar fight, the scar was clearly pertent in the picture.

" There no home address, but he's been arested at bar on 10th street a few times. That would be the best placs to start."

"Wha his record say?" she wondered

" Most bar fights. He spent 18 months in jail on a B&E and had two counts of sexually

"I want to go." A voice from the top of the stairs said. Both women looked up to see Dinah standing there.

* * *

"No!" Helena demaned "Dihan still weak. She could get hurt."

" She has the right to face her attacker." Barbara insisted. " Anyways, it just one gut you can take him no problem if you have too."

"but" she was cut off

"You have no say in the matter take her."

" I think this is a bad idea." '

" Noted."


	6. Chapter 6 Dianh attack

As you can tell I'm horrible with deadlines. I say feb of 2009 and here it is july of 2010, yeah, I suck. I can give you many excuses, but I bet you don't won't to hear any.

Here it is, the end, it the best I can do.

* * *

Helena slowed the car and parked next to the ugliest most run down building that Dinah hade ever seen. Helena turned towards her, face hard. " Stay in the car.

"What." Dinah sprung forward forgetting about her seatbelt, she was still wearing, throwing back against the seat. Helena pushed the red button and Dinah was released from the contraption. "Barbara said you should come, and look you're here," Helena flipped on the radio. "Relax and listen to the music." She opened the door and got out, then turned around. "Lock the car doors behind me." She slammed the door shut.

Dinah screamed red with anger. "I'm not a child!" Dinah cut off the radio, and slowly counted to ten… then opened her car door. She wasn't going in after Helena there was know since in that, that was a sure way to get herself back in the car but this time lock in. And she knew that from experience. Instead she was heading around back maybe there was a back way in or widow she should look in? This was a win, win for everyone. Dinah could see what was going on and Helena thought she was safely in the car.

Turn out there was a widow, and if Dinah was three feet taller she might have actually been able to look in to it.

"You know…" A male voice said from behind Dinah. "I could give you a leg up."

Dinah turn away sharply, and stared into the face of a man with green eyes and a scar over his left eye. "I've been looking for you." His voice said with a creepy happiness.

"I've been unavailable, in fact still am." Taking a change she threw a punch into the man's face, and took off, however the man recover faster then expected and grabbed ankle pulling her down. Dinah kicked him hard, twice, in the face but it didn't affect him and with free hand he pulled a needle, stabbing into Dinah leg, Dinah cried out! "Now hush little girl and let the good medicine work it magic." In response Dinah drew back her arm and punch him in the stomach, it fell short of hurting him since her arm feel like lend. She figure it was the drug setting in but it made her feel a little better to get the last hit in. Dinah tried fighting him so more but her whole body just felt heavy and weak, also she was having a very hard time concentrating.

The man having enough for Dinah games pushed her to the ground, she stayed there.

Dinah knew she was done for! This man was going to kill her maybe not here behind the bar, he would take her somewhere kill her. She didn't want that, not now! Not when she just found her family!

Dinah looked up at the man. "Why me?" Her words slurred, the drugs making it hard to talk, but apparently he understood because he answered.

"Cause your different ain't ya. They all were different. The last one I free this world from screamed before I even went near her. Turn out she could read my thoughts. Knew I was gonna kill her." The man picked her up, half dragging half pulling Dinah body with his. And the best things know one would question why he was putting a half unconscious woman in his car after all he was right next to a bar. Know one who suspects she wasn't drunk.

Half way to his car Dinah spoke again, weaker this time. "How?"

"How… What? How do I know you're different?" he chuckle. "I can smell you…All of you. And don't smell like roses either. You people stink up my world, and I've been chosen clean up the stench." By now Dinah pretty much out, she can feel her body be forcefully pushed into a car and heard the slamming of the door. Dinah blurry eye make out the inside door handle she tries, unsuccessfully, to open it.

Outside the car the nameless assailant went to go around the car when a dark hair woman stepped in front of him, he sniff, to him she smelled horrible. She reeked of the worlds troubles, he step aside her, he'll deal with this women later. He had other matter to attend with.

Dinah attacker reached for the door-handle, of his car, he went pull it open but a smaller, stronger, hand stop him.

"I've been looking for you..."

Dinah woke feeling warm but equally in pain, the last memory she could recall was being shoved into a car, slowly she opened one eye. Dinah quickly recognized her surrounds as the clock tower. Breathed a sigh of relief.

" You know," say a familiar voice that Dinah easily recognized as Helena. "if you just listen to me and stayed in the car you won't be sporting that lovely headache."

Dinah rubs her head. " Uh, don't remind me."

"Good I hope it hurts, teach you to stay in that car." It was nothing but pure luck that brought Helena out of the bar at the same time as the man was pushing an unconscious Dinah into a car. When Helena saw the car empty she just knew something was off, and, of course this is something she only admit to herself, she was scared, even more scared when she saw that creep push an unconscious Dinah into his car. Oh, yes she was scared, until Barbara assured her that other than a painful headache Dinah would be fine and awake in a few hours. After that, well, scared turn into pissed off.

Noticing the hint of anger in Helena voice Dinah was hesitated to speak, curiosity got the better of her. " Should I ask what happened?"

"You mean after you got yourself drugged, and kidnapped by a murderer."

"Um, yeah, after that."

" I kicked that murdering scum bag ass,who goes by the name Roy Fishman and is a wanted for murder in at leas three states and kept you from being a murder victim."

Okay, Dinah felt a little bit guilty. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid...oh, by the way your'er off paroling for you for at least three weeks."

Dinah face fell. "What."

"When I say stay in the car, I mean stay in the car."

The end.


End file.
